Chapter 8: Commerce, Finance and Trade
CHAPTER 8 Commerce, Finance and Trade 8.1 INTRODUCTION This chapter will give you the basics on how to manage your financial assets while playing LOS. It will also give you some suggestions on how to the utility of ―dirty money,‖ if you are so inclined. 8.2 MO’ MONEY It‘s like this: The game is about amassing power. Garner enough political influence and you become First Man In Rome. There are several ways to generate influence points in the game, but money is probably at the top of the list. More money = more power. It‘s not just about the size of your bank account, however; that would be just too easy! It‘s those things which money can buy which can lead to greater influence and power. But the key is, and always has been, mo’ money. 8.2.1 Currency The Currency of The Legacy of Sulla is the Denarius, shortened to ‗D‘. The Talent is also used for higher values, one Talent equals 6000 D. 8.3 FINANCES: THE GROUND RULES It is the Player‘s responsibility to keep an accurate record of all transactions, assets, vanity possessions and Current balance. The Arbiter(s) may at any time request details of a Player‘s account for verification purposes. 8.3.1 The Finances Thread All financial transactions must be posted in the Finance thread. The only (rare) exceptions are secret and criminal transactions, which must be emailed to the Arbiter(s) at sullas.game@gmail.com. Financial transactions include buying and selling of villas and insulae, purchasing slaves and gladiators, paying entry fees to the games, taking out loans. Any financial transactions not recorded on the Finance thread will not be included in a Player‘s account (apart from secret transactions), even if recorded elsewhere in the group. This is to ensure clarity, and to make the task of the Arbiter(s) in tracking Player‘s finances easier. 8.3.2 Purchases and Sales In order to make a purchase or transaction of any kind, be it land, gladiators, chariot teams, gifts, rewards, etc, players must post at the Finance thread, giving their starting balance, purchases, and ending balance. In order to sell one‘s possessions, the seller must first post that said items are for sale. The purchaser then posts the purchase. (NOTE: only PCs can sell items they own, and then only to other PCs). PCs may purchase domuses or villas for their players. They must post the value of their home and its location. 8.3.3 Loans PCs may loan money to other PCs. In order to do this the loaner must post on the FINANCE thread the amount being loaned, the recipient, and when the loan must be repaid. They may also post interest rates for their loans. PCs may also borrow from the NPC banker, Marcus Licinius Crassus. In order to do this the PC must post how much they intend to borrow on the FINANCE thread. Crassus does not negotiate and PC's have three options for taking out loans with him: 1. First, players may borrow up to 500,000 D at 20% interest. This must be paid back in one year. PCs unwilling to pay such high interest or players interested in larger loans have another option… 2. PCs may choose to mortgage some of their dignitas (either gravitas or auctoritas ) to Crassus in exchange for better rates. For each point of dignitas mortgaged, Crassus will loan the player 50,000 D at 10% interest. Until the loan is repaid, this point of dignitas will not be used in calculating the PC's influence, but it will still count towards a PCs end of year dignitas cost penalty. As long as the dignitas remains mortgaged, the PC does not need to repay the loan, but they still must make yearly interest payments. Players wishing to mortgage more than 10 points of dignitas must receive permission from the arbiter. 3. Finally, player who own estates can get an advance on their expected farm income from Crassus. In this way, players can use this to get all or any portion of their farm income earlier in the year. These loans must be repaid in autumn when the harvest income is collected. Crassus has no pity for those whose farms do not achieve their expected yields and expects to be repaid in full. These loans have only a 5% interest. Failure to do repay Crassus will result in PCs being found delinquent in their debts and tried in court. Crassus will then seize the PC's assets. If a PC attempts to avoid the court, Crassus' agents may burn down the PCs property. Be warned that the NPC Marcus Licinius Crassus will be free to use any mortgaged dignitas! Taking out large loans from him could result in him becoming First Man in Rome!Every Transaction Requires A Record! The ―Finances‖ thread is the place you need to go each & every time you spend or earn money! You will record your quarterly farm income here. Buying a new villa in Capri? Record the transaction in the Finances thread. Did your best chariot team just win a first place cash prize in the Ludi Romani? The money isn‘t yours until you post about it in the Finances Thread. 8.4 EVERY TRANSACTION REQUIES A RECORD! The Finances thread is the place you need to go each & every time you spend or earn money! You will record your annual farm income here. Buying a new estate? Record the transaction in the Finances thread. Did your best chariot team just win a first place cash prize in the Ludi Romani? The money isn‗t yours until you post about it in the Finances Thread. We‟ve tried to balance the rules on finance so that they allow for some interesting in-game possibilities, while at the same time keeping them as simple as possible. It‟s really hard to keep track of all this player data; we need your cooperation. Keep good records and report your transactions accurately! 8.5 YEARLY FINANCIAL STATEMENTS—YOUR RESPONSIBILITY AS A PLAYER! You need to report the state of your finances every year of gameplay (one quarter in the game equals one month real time). The Arbiters use your monthly report to make sure your finances are on track, and that all your sources of income (legal and otherwise) are properly accounted for. Many players also find it useful to include a list of all their luxury items (for the purposes of calculating influence points) as well as the number of influence points earned during that particular quarter. Adding this info to your quarterly report is certainly useful, but it‘s optional. 8.5.1 The LOS 1040 You will be expected to maintain a player data page on our wiki site (www.sulla.wikia.com). At the end of every game year (about every three months IRT), you will be expected to fill out your "LOS 1040 Form," which will be a summary of the following items: 1. Previous Balance (balance forward) 2. Farm Income 3. Rental & Mining Income (Insulae and Mines)) 4. Trade Income 5. New Loans (loans taken out during this reporting period) 6. Other (misc. stuff: winnings from games events, loans & bribes paid to you, income from the sale of slaves, etc.) 7. New Estates purchased 8. New Insulae purchased 9. New Luxury Items purchased 10. Games Fees (entrance fees for various Ludi events) 11. Religious Expenses (sacrifices paid for, etc.) 12. Loan Repayments 13. Other Expenses (maintaining influence, public works projects, political expenses, bribes paid, voters bought, etc., etc.) Each player will maintain a LOS 1040 on their player wiki page. If they choose not to use the wiki site, they will have to fill in an email Periodic Player Status Report (PPSR, see Chapt. 3 for details). The Arbiters will cut & paste the data into their master finance spreadsheet, which players can then consult to see what their new balance is. Sample LOS FORM 1040 BALANCE FWD FARM Income RENTAL & MINE Income TRADE Income NEW LOAN OTHER Income NEW ESTATES NEW INSULAE NEW LUX LUDI FEE RELIG. EXP. LOAN REPAY OTHER EXP 350000 25000 7500 0 0 3200 90000 17500 1000 1200 10000 120000 50000 This is an example of the Yearly Financial Report which each player must make. 8.5.2 Reporting Ill-Gotten Gains Trade Income can be reported as ―trade income‖ on your monthly statement. Although technically illegal for the Senatorial class, other players are not aware of your dealings within the context of the game unless something specifically happens to notify them that you‘ve been caught. More on this later. COST DESCRIPTION WHEN?/HOW OFTEN? REMARKS LOANS 20% Loans up to 500,000 Due in 1 Year Principal and Interest due in 1 year 10% 50,000 per point of Dignitas ―hocked‖ Interest due yearly Indefinite loan repayment period, but Dignitas remains mortgaged. 5% Advance on expected farm income Due at year‘s end DIGNITAS MAINTENANCE 200 per Point 200 D per point of Dignitas Yearly 25% Dignitas decay if unable to pay. Required Home Value Senator: 100,000 D minimum Praetor: 300,000 D minimum Consul: 1,000,000 D minimum FMIR: 1,500,000 D minimum End of 1st year Prior to election Prior to election Prerequisite Home values associated with select rungs on the Cursus Honorum LUXURY & VANITY ITEMS 100,000 1Auctoritas/1 Dignitas per 100K owned Luxury items can be accumulated in any amount; after 1,000,000 D worth of luxuries, we quit counting. INSULAE & LAND 150,000 Cost to Purchase Insula One Time Maximum of 8 permitted 50-125,000 Cost to Repair Damaged Insula As Required Damage caused by Fire 100,000 Full 800 Iugera Estate When Purchased 200 Iug = 25,000 D MINES 450,000 Mine setup cost One time Requires prior ownership of at least one full estate at mine location 50,000 Mine Maintenance Quarterly 100,000 D Yearly Operating Cost, regardless of yield 100,000 Minor Mine Collapse--Repair As Required No income during quarter of collapse 250,000 Major Mine Collapse—Repair As Required No income during quarter of collapse 500D Cost per each mining slave purchased One time 100 slave laborers required to run mine. SLAVES 1,5000 Household Slave One Time Purchase 100 Annual Maintenance Yearly TRADE 100,000 Cost per Share Quarterly See special rules on Trade. List of Expenses and Expenditures INCOME AMOUNT DESCRIPTION WHEN?/HOW OFTEN? REMARKS FARM INCOME 16,000 D per Estate Estate = 800 Iugera of land. Partial estates are pro-rated. Annually Provincial mishaps may reduce or eliminate farm income in a given region. RENTAL INCOME (INSULAE) 22,500 High Rent (per unit) Annually -1 Auctoritas Yearly per unit 15,000 Normal Rent Annually 7,500 Low Rent After second year of low rents. +1 Auctoritas Yearly per unit (Tribunes, +2 Auctoritas, immediately applied) MINING INCOME 100,000 D/Quarter 400,000 D total yearly income Collected annually Quarters in which a mishap occurs earn nothing. Maintenance costs (see other chart) still apply. TRADE INCOME Varies Quarterly See Special Rules INCOME FROM GAMBLING, PRIZES, PURSES, BRIBES Varies As Required See Rules INCOME FROM CONQUEST (PRISONERS SOLD AT AUCTION) 300 Civilized Slaves Wounded slaves = half price 100 Uncivilized Slaves Wounded slaves = half price List of Income & Profit Sources 8.6 SUMMARY OF EXPENSES AND INCOME The remaining sections of this chapter will describe the various ways you can earn income, and the various costs of doing business, so to speak. The accompanying Tables for a summary of various costs and expenses associated with maintaining you lifestyle. Costs and income from Trade are a different case; they‘re handled in a separate table. 8.7 MAINTAINING INFLUENCE AND OTHER NECESSARY EXPENSES Maintaining the proper lifestyle of a Senator in Rome is not cheap. Romans need to constantly spend money to entertain influential people, maintain an attractive domus, and own slaves. 8.7.1 Dignitas Costs The more dignitas a PC has, the more money they need to spend to maintain a high standard of living, ensure clients remain loyal, and maintain contacts with other influential individuals. At the end of each year, a PC will pay 200 D for every point of dignitas they have. A player who can't afford to pay or chooses not to will suffer 25% of dignitas decay instead of the normal 10%. 8.7.2 A Proper Roman Home & Household All PCs begin with a domus in Rome. The worth of this domus depends on the PCs starting profile. Any amount of money may be used to improve a players domus and purchase decorative items for it. PCs must pay 10% of the worth of their domus each year to maintain it. Failure to pay the yearly maintenance will result in the worth of the domus declining by 20%. An ambitious PC should upgrade their domus to reflect their increasing status. All Senators should have a domus worth at least 50,000 D after their first year. Praetors should have a domus worth at least 300,000 D to be elected. Consuls should have a domus worth at least 1,000,000 D to be elected. The First Man in Rome should have a domus worth at least 1,500,000 D. The censor will assess a PC's domus at the time of nomination. Financially distressed players may sell their possessions for half what they initially paid. If the worth of a PC's domus drops below 50,000 D, the censor may choose to expel the PC from the Senate for being too poor. 8.7.3 Slaves PCs may own slaves to run their households. Slaves cost 1,500 D to purchase, and 100 D every year to maintain, due in the autumn. These slaves can be used for a variety of tasks, but care should be taken to ensure their loyalty. Slaves captured in war by a general may be sold for profit. Civilized‗ slaves (Greeks, Egyptians, Parthians, etc.) can be sold for 500 D each. Barbarian‗ Slaves (Gauls, Germans, Britons, etc.) can be sold for 250 D each. Generals may either choose to take the full profit for themselves or split it with their soldiers. This choice will have an effect on the loyalty of the troops and the popularity of the general. Captured slaves can be added to a PC‘s household ―for free,‖ but yearly maintenance costs will still apply. 8.8 “LEGITIMATE” SOURCES OF INCOME Agriculture is considered a very honorable profession. Any farm income is considered money earned fair and square. Money made as a result of having winning gladiators or charioteers is also considered a legitimate source of income. It was common for Senators to own apartment buildings (insulae), and rental income was not looked at askance. Mining income is considered less ―noble‖ than farming, but everyone recognizes the importance of raw materials to fuel the Roman economy, so mining income, while less dignified than farm income, is still considered an acceptable way for a Senator to make money. Trade, however....well, that was considered the purview of the Knight Businessmen (Equite) class. Patricians and Plebeians from good families could certainly engage in trade, but by so doing, they could kiss their Senatorial careers (as well as any notion of advancing up the Cursus Honorum) goodbye. 8.9 LAND: THE BASIS OF WEALTH As we‘ve said, the basis for wealth of all noble Romans was their land. Not only did the land itself have value, but it was a very reliable source of continuous income from its agricultural yields. 8.9.1 Land Basics Provincial estates may be bought in full, half, or quarter units, with prices and incomes adjusted accordingly. Each unit consists of 800 iugera, and PCs may purchase as much or as little as they wish, and can afford. One unit of land in any province costs 100,000 D and generates an income of 16,000 D per annum. PCs should specify the province in which they wish to purchase the land. Land income in each province may be changed based on the events occurring in the province in which the estate is located. Large negative events, such as rebellions, may result in no income being collected at all. Good governorship or exceptional harvests may result in improved yearly incomes. Land income is collected once a game year in the autumn. The arbiter will announce that the yearly harvest has been collected along with any applicable modifiers on the different provincial estate incomes. 8.9.2 Special Benefits Praetors, Propraetors and Proconsuls may purchase land in their province at a 25% discount. Quaestors may purchase land at a 10% discount. These discounts cannot be extended to others. Land income is prone to disruptions based on the events occurring in the province the estate is located. Every 20 estates contribute 1 Auctoritas per Year, up to a maximum of 10 Auctoritas. 8.9.3 Property sales and escrow PCs can of course sell off property, however such sales are not instantaneous. All sales of property, to include land, must go into escrow for 30 days IRL. During that 30 days the property does not count as a possession of the PC (thus cannot count towards any vanity or estate influence bonuses). At the end of 30 days, the PC may close the sale process by completing the claim of money from the sale of items. Items sold by PCs fetch just 75% of their initial cost. 8.10 SUBURAN INSULAE: SLUMLORD OR URBAN CHAMPION? Suburban Insulae located within the city of Rome may also be purchased. These cost 150,000 D. When purchasing Insulae, PCs must decide on the level of rent they wish to collect.  Normal rent generates 15,000 D per annum, it has no effect on a PCs popularity with the people.  Low rent generates 7,500 D per annum and will increase the PCs popularity with the people.  High rent generates 22,500 D per annum and will decrease the PCs popularity with the people. A PC who collects low rent for two years in a row will gain the reputation of being a ―fair landlord‖ and will gain 1 auctoritas per year as long as the rents don't change. A player who collects high rent will gain the reputation of being a ―slumlord‖ and will lose 1 auctoritas each year. Rents are collected and auctoritas is gained or lost in the autumn. While rental income is unaffected by events, collecting high rents during a crisis may result in a second point of auctoritas being lost. Players may purchase a maximum of 8 insulae and these are only available in full units. The number of insulae owned has no effect on yearly auctoritas changes, but it will have an effect on some rolls relating to popular opinion. A well known fair landlord will have a better chance of influencing a crowd than the city's biggest slumlord. 8.11 SLAVES AND VANITY POSSESSIONS Certain types of property produce influence points on their own account. 8.11.1 Slaves PCs may own slaves to run their households. These count towards a PC‘s ‗vanity possessions‘. Slaves cost 1,500 D to purchase, and 100 D every year to maintain. Slaves captured in war by a general may be sold for profit. ‗Civilized‘ slaves (Greeks, Egyptians, Parthians, etc.) can be sold for 500 D each. ‗Barbarian‘ Slaves (Gauls, Germans, Britons, etc.) can be sold for 300 D each. 8.11.2 All is Vanity! PCs may also purchase luxury items for vanity‘s sake. These items include villas, art, household slaves, gladiators, paleastrae, etc. Every 100,000 D worth of vanity possessions translates into an additional 1 Auctoritas and 1 Gravitas per quarter. Only a max of 10A/10G will be awarded for vanity possessions. Once a PC has over one million denarii worth of vanity items, we quit keeping score in terms of Auctoritas and Gravitas, but still larger amounts of vanity items (in the form of a swank villa) may be required for other political purposes, such as achieving FMIR status. 8.12 TRADE: NAUGHTY BUT NICE! If a Senator was discovered to be involved with (ugh!) trade, the matter was brought before the Censors. Censors, you recall, are the two senior magistrates whose job it is to determine who is and is not eligible for membership in the Senate. If the evidence of wrong-doing (that is, really engaging in trade and making money at it!) is substantiated, it is highly likely that the man in question will be expelled from the Senate. This expulsion might be for a specified period, or it might be permanent. So, then, you may well be asking, why did Senators engage in trade given the risks? The answer: it was a darn good way to make money! As long as certain, er, precautions are taken, the likelihood of discovery and expulsion was considered low enough by many to make the potential profits worth the risk. Only PCs may trade. A good strategy, however is for a PC to have one of his NPCs do the dirty work involved with trade. This is particularly true for those PC‘s of Senatorial rank who are statutorily barred from trade. Gives one a sense of, well, plausible deniability. 8.12.1 Conducting trade. Two trade fleets from the port of Ostia four times a game year, on the first day of each quarter (the first day of every IRT month). Each fleet returns with its profits on the last day of each quarter (the last day of every IRT month). One fleet sails east to Athens (Achaea/Greece) and Alexandria (Aegyptus) while the other sails south and west to Utica (Africa) and Tarraco (Nearer Spain). Conducting a trade has two steps. At some point, the PC should include a description of their trade transaction in one of their posts. 1. Purchasing – Starting one week IRT before the trade fleet departs, a PC may purchase a share of either or both of the two trade fleets departing. Each share costs 100,000 D. There are 10 total shares available in the ―Eastern Trade Fleet‖ and 10 total shares available in the ―Western Trade Fleet.‖ No shares may be purchased if the trade fleet has departed or if the shares are sold out. PCs should post the number of shares purchased, for which fleet, and for which quarter. Until the trade is concluded, these shares are counted as one of the PC's possessions and like all possessions can be sold, traded, or given away. 2. Trade Results – On the last day of the quarter, the arbiter will post the results of that quarter's trade and PCs will learn what, if any, return they have received on their investment. At this time, PCs should remove the shares from their list of possessions and add whatever income they received into their finances. Summary of Potential Trade Outcomes 8.12.2 Factors Affecting Trade Outcomes All trade fleets have an initial value of 1,000,000 D (10 shares). By the end of the trade, the total value of the fleet may have increased or decreased. Each share entitles a PC to 10% of the total value value of the trade fleet's goods when it returns to Ostia. 1. Average Profit – The Western Fleet has an average profit of 25% above the initial investment (One share would yield 125,000 D). The Eastern Fleet has an average profit of 50% above the initial investment (One share would yield 150,000 D). 2. Weather – All trading fleets have a chance of being caught in a storm. There is a 10% chance that half the fleet is lost in a storm, resulting in a 50% drop in the final value of the fleet. There is a smaller chance (4%) that the entire fleet will be lost. 3. Piracy – Anytime a fleet travels through seas with pirate activity there is a 10% chance the pirates will board some of the fleet and seize the goods. This results in a loss of all profits (return is the same as the investment). The chance of a pirate attack increases by an additional 10% if a province in the trade region (East or Western Mediterranean) is in rebellion or at war with Rome. If the Roman Navy is operating in the area, the chance of loss drops significantly. If the Navy actually escorts the trade fleet, it will take the loss of an actual sea battle before the fleet is affected. Extended operations of this sort are quite costly, and not common. 4. Random Effects – There is a 10% chance that the trade will result in double profits due to good negotiations and unusually high demand. There is also about the same chance that the trade will result in weaker than hoped for profits due to poor negotiations and weak demand. 5. Provincial Effects – The trade returns are also affected by activities in the two provinces in which each trade fleet stops. The Western Trade Fleet stops in Africa and Hispania Citerior while the Eastern Trade Fleet stops in Achaea and Aegyptus. If either province is at war with Rome, the trade fleet will not depart. If war breaks out while the trade fleet is in route, the entire fleet is considered seized by the enemy and no returns will be received. (Note that this means the Western Trade Fleet is not running at the beginning of the game). 8.12.3 Trade Effects, Good and Bad There‘s nothing quite as satisfying as a well-enacted transaction, an entrepreneurial gamble which pays off…ahh, the feeling of smug satisfaction which will be your when ―your ship comes in!‖ Nothing succeeds like success. A PC who often engages in trade will receive better results in rolls related to interactions with merchants. However, there is one final die roll which will take place at the end of a trade: 1. At the completion of a trade, there is a 10% chance that someone will bring your trade actions to the attention of one of the censors. 2. If another PC is having you followed or otherwise investigating you, at the completion of a trade there is a 25% chance that the PC will become aware of your trade actions. 3. There‘s also a chance that a certain Marcus Licinius Crassus will find out about your trade! He won‘t turn you in to the Censors, providing you offer him a ―taste‖ of your profits, usually about 25%. If you do, he‘ll be discrete, and no mention will be made to anyone with burning ears. 4. If the censors learn of your trade actions, they can choose to expel you from the Senate, but it is completely up to them. (And, it may also be within your power to influence this outcome after the fact, if you are clever…) 8.13 IN SUMMARY  Finances are one of the most complex aspects of the game, but the potential for profit and power are enormous.  Wealth can be converted into influence and political power.  It takes a lot of money to have a successful political career. A lot. It gets more expensive the further you ascend up the Cursus Honorum.  You can take out loans, with a number of payment options. Failure to repay a loan can have bad political and social consequences. Perhaps bad health consequences as well…  Investing in agrarian pursuits offers a slow but steady approach to accumulating wealth, and it is considered a highly honorable pursuit.  Investing in mining activities isn‘t looked down upon per se, but it‘s not considered as ennobling as farming. The rewards are greater, but so are the risks.  Engaging in trade can be very, very profitable, but Senators are not supposed to be doing that. In addition to the hazards associated with the voyage, there can be negative political effects as well.  Other sources of profit can be derived from having a successful chariot team or winning gladiator. If you get command of a campaign, there is profit to be had from looting and from the sale of captured enemies on the slave auction block.  All Financial transactions (buying and earning and trading and…) must be described in the Player Finances Thread.  There is considerable record-keeping involved. See Chapter 3 for additional instructions on how to make your periodic reports. If you‘re having trouble, ask one of the veteran players for help. The Legacy of Sulla © Copyright 2011 Jim Sebastian